Capacitive drop power supplies offer an inexpensive circuit design for supplying power to home appliances. One disadvantage of this circuit design is that to deliver more power to its load, the supply circuit must employ a larger input capacitor which in turn requires larger regulating resistive elements. As a result, when power is dissipated back through the circuit under no load conditions, the supply circuit consumes considerable power. In the past, such power consumption was of no concern. However, recent government regulations, such as Energy Star, impose low power consumption requirements on many home appliances. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low cost power supply circuit design which meets these recent low power consumption standards.